battlelosangelesfandomcom-20200215-history
Unknown Alien Species
Background The Battle: Los Angeles Aliens (hereafter referred to as the "Blaa") are a caste-based species who launched a surprise invasion on Earth, most likely motivated by a need for a new home or colony. It is theorized within the film Battle: Los Angeles that they are invading for Earth's liquid water. During the initial invasion, they used an orbital insertion, mistaken for a cluster of meteors, to deploy their forces. History During the events of Battle: Los Angeles, the "Blaa" invade Earth on the 12th of August, 2011. Originally mistaken by the Humans to be clusters of meteors, they are soon revealed to be spacecraft which land on the coastal shorelines of twelve of the world's major population centers. Blaa ground forces subsequently attack many of Earth's major cities, including Paris, London, New York, Tokyo. The battle in Los Angeles is the event depicted within the film, and showcases Blaa forces engaging armed forces of the United States of America; namely U.S. Marines, although National Guard, Air force, and Army soldiers also see combat. The Blaa are seen giving the U.S. Marines a very difficult fight, utilizing their advanced weaponry to conquer most of Los Angeles. Furthermore, Blaa aircraft eventually arrive and appear to easily take control of the air above LA from the U.S. Air Force. Besides their ground and large air forces, the Blaa deploy a sort of command center which controls the unmanned flying drones. Within a few days, the drones allow the Blaa to push most of the U.S. military force out of LA, killing thousands during the engagements. However, a squad of Marines is able to destroy the command center, disabling all of the drones and depriving the Blaa of their air assets. These Marines later retreat back to a command post, and join up with thousands of reinforcements ready to try and take back Los Angeles from the Blaa. Home world While nothing has been stated outright, it has been implied in interviews that the world of the Blaa is a chaotic, possibly war-torn place and that the Blaa involved in the invasion of Earth may not be part of the dominant force there. Biology The Aliens are divided into four known warrior castes, but there are likely more non-combatant castes. Analysis of the warrior castes' biology indicates that they are highly developed, sporting redundant arteries and other blood vessels. Their heads are actually entirely sensory organs; their brains are located in a cavity behind their hearts, directly attached to the spine. The Aliens have a large number of stem cells and platelets, enabling them to regenerate whole limbs that may be lost in combat, while their hardened exoskeleton allows them to take multiple 5.56mm shots before being too injured to continue fighting. All of the warrior-caste Aliens have substantial amounts of machinery implanted into their bodies, including communication, cooling, and weapons systems. Their perception is also very acute, supplementing their pre-cognitive and post-cognitive abilities. There are four known warrior/military castes. There is also one known non-military/combat caste. Warrior/Military Castes Scout Infantry Operations Tanker Assault Anti-Infantry Support Medic Intelligence Officer/Commander Non MilitaryCombat Caste Water Extractor Water extractors are usally non-fighting aliens who collect water for their troops and ships for fuel and are not very common.created by damir styles Technology All Alien technology is severely advanced despite the possibilty of deriving from a war-torned planet. Some, if not most and even all of the Aliens technology has some roots in the humans technology. The Aliens make heavy use of radio/communications tracking systems, with most of their vehicles and infantry utilizing this technology. Specifically the Aliens use ELINT technology. ELINT stands for Electronic Intelligence. The Aliens also make heavy use of white phosophorus as well as laser technology. They use this to their advantage. They also combine these two different technologies and use it to their advantage. This combination of these two weapons can be found on the Wedge Ship. In terms of propulsion, the Aliens actually do quite well. They have made exceptional use of propulsion in this area of technology and use it to their advantage. Some of their propulsion technology includes hovercraft, repulsorlift, ramjet and turboboosters. Most of this technology can be found on their vehicles. Their hovercraft and repulsorlift technology can be found on their Walking Guns and Hovercrafts. And their ramjet and turboboosters and possibly repulsorlift and hovercraft technology can be found on almost all of their aircraft, including the Wedge Ship, Alien Saucers and the Alien Cargo Drone. List Of Technology ELINT Ramjet Repulsorlift Turboboosters Hovercraft Incendiary High-Explosive Rockets Missiles Cannon Magnetic Accelaration Cannon Magnetic Chemical Hybrid Avanced Propulsion Main Gun ADPS White Phosophorus Prism Microwave Wave-Force Plasma Pulse Laser Technology Weaponry All Aliens General Infantry soldiers use six-barreled machineguns with a mounted grenade launcher, although different Castes use different weapons systems. All aliens General Infantry weapons use incendiary rounds with relatively low penetration, while their grenade launchers are capable of firing multiple rockets simultaneously. Category:Alien